The Demon's Labyrinth Za Akki Rabrinsu
by Unknown D Flamerose
Summary: Story that takes place in the past, on the history of the Nougami royal family before Yako's and Neuro's birth. Neuro's father- the most feared rebellious demon prince in all of Hell. Has come to the mortal realm to seek the ultimate satisfaction.
1. Summary

**The Demon's Labyrinth _Za Akki Rabrinsu_**

_**The Demon's Labyrinth**_

The movie Labyrinth (partly) intertwines with past of The Beginnings of Understanding. A story that takes place in the past, on the history of the Nougami royal family before Yako's and Neuro's birth. Mainly Neuro's father- the most (feared) rebellious demon prince in all of Hell. Has come to the mortal realm seek the ultimate satisfaction. Takes place before The Beginnings of Understanding:Its story-line is still in the works.

Many OCs x Niiroko; Many OCs x Akura; Akura x Niiroko

* * *

**Summery**

In the past before Yako's and Neuro's birth, there was certain demon feared by all who know of his existence. He and his labyrinth kingdom were called by many names. He is known in Europe, as 'The Goblin King, Jareth'. In all of Asia & Japan he was called either the Demon Lord 'Rabrinsu Rikai' or 'Makai Rikai'. (Many pathetic humans have mistaken him as one of hells devil lords.) His real name: Nougami Rikai Niiroko , the most feared rebellious demon prince in all of Hell and the current heir of Hells' Evil Labyrinth.

Later, in his favorite playgrounds in the aboveground, he comes across two different maidens in different time periods. Each one has their own unique sent of strong puzzles & mysteries…. One of which he finds the most interesting and most challenging puzzle is Niirokaki Akura...the female who yields the ultimate satisfaction. The first female's mystery Enatta Yokoto, has yet to ripen;given time, her puzzle shall become ripe -_in her next life._

_Za Akki Rabrinsu_

* * *

**From _Unknown D Flamerose:_**

On my other fanfiction, _The Beginnings of Understanding _has been a bit complicated. I need to finish the past to be able to piece together the current future. (during Neuro's and Yako's time) Also; this is my first fanfiction summery published on the site so far; and my short-shot _The Brain-Eaters Labyrinth_ shall be updated soon.

_**UPDATE: I'm probably going to post more during this summer.**_

* * *

**Part I **

Dream, Yet Could Not

..:.. .:. ..:..

* * *

The Rating M, this due to all the soon to be said horrible, sadistic and just plain bad jokes; may contain adult material.


	2. Dream, Yet Could Not I

The Demon's Labyrinth _Za Akki Rabrinsu_

_**The Demon's Labyrinth**_

* * *

Dream, Yet Could Not

..:.. .:. ..:..

Rustling of frantic foot steps in horror was heard echoing through the Northern Low Chambers of the Hidden Passageways of his kingdom. A young maiden; Her presence: was clearly human, and yet… _(!?) _

"The Hells Crystal is not allowing me to observe her?" Niiroko whispered only enough for demon ears to hear as he headed towards the main hallway chambers to search for the young girl.

Once he opened the gothic main hallway chambers door the dream took a sudden change of blurs.

Niiroko was now in his outer labyrinth gardens; Poised in the center of a cubed labyrinth of blood trees as if she was startled and fallen back in horror, a maiden who was nothing but a blur.

He could only see few things about her clearly. She was wearing a beautiful white silk peasant dress with a bright blue vest with red buttons. She was smiling up at me from what I could tell.

_(She was upside down due to his habit of walking on the ceilings.)_

Through the blur of her face it seemed that she had short dark hair of some sorts.

Muffled words were spoken as if in delight.

_"Floored the irony."_

His outer labyrinth was no longer present and with it, a splendid mystery yet to be unraveled.

..:.. .:. ..:..

* * *

_Unknown D Flamerose_

_Was able to post this up more will come during the summer. I will add a table of context also. Please review!_

_Picture posted on DA of my main two OC's! unknown-d-flamerose. deviantart. com/art/Niiroko-and-Akura-122248406_


End file.
